Express the decimal as a percent. $0.203$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.203 = \dfrac{20.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.203} = 20.3\%$ $20.3$ per hundred = $20.3$ per cent = $20.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.